


Paying the Price

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament was a very trying time for Severus...





	Paying the Price

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The manqué of once again being denied his life’s ambition was the least of his problems this school year. From the moment he’d heard of the Triwizard Tournament, he knew the liability would weigh on him.  

In a just world, he wouldn’t have these concerns. In a life lived right, he wouldn’t have the blood of innocence on his hands; the fate of an unendurable burden on his shoulders. One wrong move and he was forever indebted to that boy and that calculating confessor of his greatest sin. 

When the name is plucked from the air Severus might have been the only one resigned to fate.


End file.
